


What Are Friends For?

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Other implied stuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun night out with a friend, but when Dean’s ex shows up you decide to play ‘girlfriend’ to make her jealous. You never expected the teasing and flirting would lead to something else...





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is dedicated to @dean-winchesters-bacon and counts as one of the 2 smuts I owe her (inspired by this little tidbit). Also using the Fake Relationship square for my @spnkinkbingo card. If you’re interested in a next-level fanfic experience, check out @scentsfromthebunker’s Dean scent :):)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff. Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Other implied stuff.
> 
> Bamby

It was date night… and by date night, you meant it was that one night in the month where you and the boys managed to get out and do something fun. Tonight, however, Sam had declined the offer to go out for drinks. He was exhausted, having been researching non-stop for a particularly gruelling case for over a week. You and Dean, though, weren’t passing up the opportunity.

Still stuck in the butt-fuck-nowhere town where the case had led you to, the only place you could go for a little bit of fun was the bar. That was perfectly fine, though. Booze, food, tunes and pool? What more could a girl want?

Already two beers in, you and Dean were huddled together in a corner booth, having a decent time. Your stomach was hurting from laughing so much, and you could see his cheeks twitch under the stretch of his constant smile.

Right as Dean reached for his third beer, bringing it to his lips, that smile slipped.

“Dean?” you asked, watching as his eyes grew wide. “What’s wrong?”

When he didn’t respond you turned in your seat to follow his gaze and found yourself staring at a gorgeous brunette woman.

“Who’s she?”

“An ex…” Dean answered, lowering his bottle back down to the table.

Spinning in your seat to look back at him, it was your turn to stare wide-eyed.

“An  _ ex _ ?”

Brows furrowing, he pulled his gaze away from the woman to look at you. “Why do you sound so shocked to hear I have an ex?”

“Because you’re Dean Winchester, hot, badass mother fucking, righteous man, touched by Heaven and Hell, and all that shows in the bedroom… at least that’s what I’ve heard from the countless hunters you’ve bedded. You just don’t seem like the kind to settle down.”

His lips tugged into a grin. “Hot badass, huh?” Before he could gloat, however, his attention was caught again.

“You’re an idiot.” You rolled your eyes at him.

Once more, his eyes went wide as they locked onto the woman across the room. This time, however, she spotted him as well… and now she was headed towards your table.

“Dean?” Even her voice was pretty. So soft and delicate and feminine. “Wow, how long’s it been? Like, three years?”

He chuckled awkwardly, nodding. “Uh, yeah. About that long.”

As you looked from her to him, and back again, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Dean Winchester was nervous… uncomfortable… awkward. The sauve Winchester had no idea what to do.

Her eyes flickered to yours before she looked back at Dean expectantly.

“Oh, right, um Natasha this is Y/N-”

“His girlfriend,” you cut in, smiling widely as you rested your head on Dean’s shoulder.

Natasha actually flinched. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” you sighed happily, looking up at Dean who was suddenly very quiet and tense. “We’ve been dating for, oh… how long babe? A year?”

“Um… a year and a half,” he managed, finally falling into the lie.

“A year and a half?” To say Natasha looked shocked would be an understatement.

“Best year and a half of my life.” Leaning into him more, you rested your hand on his chest and began to fiddle with the buttons of his flannel.

“Wow… well… congratulations.” She gave a tight smile. “It was nice seeing you, Dean.”

You and Dean watched ss she gave a firm nod and then walked back to the bar. As soon as she was far enough away that she couldn’t hear the two of you, Dean let out a breath he’d been holding.

“Man… whatever happened between the two of you, it’s got you wound tight.”

“She dumped me,” he noted shortly.

Turning to him, surprised, you found your jaw-dropping. “She dumped you? Why?”

“Because she didn’t think I was ‘boyfriend’ material.” He looked down at you, then. “That I’m not the kind to settle down.”

Sinking in your seat, you swallowed the sudden lump in your throat. “Oh. Dean, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” he assured you, grabbing his beer.

Watching him take a drink, you knew it wasn’t fine. Dean was a great guy. He was noble, trustworthy, loyal, caring, empathetic. He wasn’t afraid to feel, or show those feelings, and he felt deeply. Dean cared deeply. He  _ loved _ deeply. While you hadn’t experienced the romantic kind of love from him, he loved his friends and family with everything he got.

“The issue isn’t that you’re not the kind to settle down, but that you don’t have the kind of life that allows it. You’re boyfriend material, Dean,” you noted, drawing his attention to you. “Any woman would be lucky to have the honour of calling herself your girlfriend, and if Natasha was too stupid to see that then it’s her loss.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not,” you insisted.

“Y/N-”

Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, shutting him up. As you pulled back you found him staring down at you, wide-eyed and speechless.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I am listening.” He nodded quickly, shifting on the spot to face you a little more. “One hundred per cent listening.”

Shaking your head at him, you grinned. “Sit here with me. We’ll drink, flirt, cuddle, maybe kiss a little more. Show her what she’s missed out on since she foolishly dumped you.”

“Kiss a little more?” he asked, transfixed by the idea.

Chuckling lightly, you leaned up again to press a kiss to the corner of his lips this time. “You have to work for the next one.”

Drink flowed after that. The two of you sat close, leaning against each other. Dean had his arm wrapped around you, and between each drink, he would rest his hand on your thigh. You giggled and blushed, draping a leg over his after a while, getting even closer.

Looking over to the bar, you noticed Natasha bristling as she glanced at the two of you. It actually made you feel good, knowing you could make her feel jealous. Someone good enough to have been with Dean before was jealous of you… it was a peculiar thought, and it made you feel confident.

Turning to Dean, you leaned in towards Dean’s ear. “Wanna play some pool?”

“Thought we were supposed to be working at making Natasha jealous,” he countered.

“Watching you lean up against me, your hands on my waist as you teach me how to play is bound to work her up.”

“You already know how to play. Hell, you’re almost better than me.”

“She doesn’t know that.” Slipping your legs off him, you stood and offered your hand. “Come on, cowboy. Show me what you got.”

…

Playing dumb was a little harder than you’d anticipated. Being around two guys all the time brought out a competitive side in you. Sam and Dean were always trying to outdo each other, and so you joined in and did your best to beat them both. In any other situation, you would have kicked Dean’s ass at pool, but tonight was different.

Tonight you had to concede. Tonight you were determined to make Dean look as good as possible… which is how you ended up clutching at your pool cue with a white knuckle grip, grumbling under your breath as you watched him line up to take yet another shot. He was so close to winning, and you’d barely sunken two balls… the competitive side in you was bristling.

Looking up from his aim, Dean grinned at you as he watched your hands wring the cue stick. He glanced away to take the shot before looking back to you just in time to see your brows furrow as he sunk yet another ball.

“I tell you what,” he started towards you, “I’ll pretend I didn’t sink that ball, and we’ll let you have a turn. How does that sound?” he asked as he moved to stand behind you.

Turning to face him a little more, you kept your voice low as you responded through gritted teeth. “Letting me take a shot isn’t going to change the fact that I’m the idiot that decided to let you win to show Natasha you’re not only a great boyfriend but also fun and skilled. Losing sucks, Dean.”

“It’s not the only thing that sucks.” He winked at you.

Rolling your eyes, you turned back to the table, determined to ignore him and just hit the ball with no particular direction.

Sighing, Dean stepped closer to you and placed his hands on your hips.

Your back went rigid as you straightened up and hissed at him. “What are you doing?”

“We want to show her I’m a good boyfriend, right?” he asked, earning a nod from you. “Well, would a good boyfriend just beat his girlfriend at a game of pool without offering some kind of help?”

“Get to the point, Winchester.”

Tightening his grip on your waist, he shifted your hips. “I’m going to help you beat me.”

“I don’t need help. If you don’t mind me winning I could kick your ass in three shots.”

“We’re trying to show off, remember? Trying to make her jealous. What would make her more jealous than seeing me bend you over this table to teach you how to play pool?”

A hot flush made its way to your cheeks at the mental image of Dean bending you over in a different situation. Shaking the thought away, you stumbled over your words as you responded, “Th-that… that’ll work. Yeah. Mmhmm. That’ll work.”

Chuckling in your ear, he began to shift your hips again to start bending you over. He pressed himself against you as close as possible. You tensed a little more, which only made him chuckle.

Leaning in closer, he whispered in your ear again. “You should relax.”

“I can’t when I can feel the outline of your junk pressed up against me,” you hissed back.

“Am I making you hot?” he asked, grinding against your a little.

Your lips parted on a gentle moan as your eyes fluttered shut. This time when your grip on the pool cue tightened it was because of a different kind of frustration.

“You okay there, Y/N?” You could hear his grin in his words.

His hand on your hips dipped a little lower until it could inch under your shirt. Your breath hitched as he let his fingertips graze your skin gently. Out of instinct, you pressed back into him, turning your head to face him once more as you bit your lip to control the whimper that was threatening to escape.

Dean’s eyes fell to your lips as he licked his own. “I didn’t mean to turn you on…”

“You’re so full of shit,” you mumbled, pressing into him as he leaned in closer to brush his lips against the shell of your ear.

“But now that I have… do you wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck yes.” Dropping your cue, you snatched his hand and practically dragged him out of the bar, shoving passed anyone and everyone who got in your way.

…

The motel room’s door slammed shut as Dean pressed you against it, his lips claiming yours in a bruising kiss. Gripping the back of your thighs, he lifted you from the ground and wrapped your legs around him before pressing himself against you. The feel of his hardened cock against your clothed slit had you groaning with need, nipping at his lip desperately.

Grunting, Dean pushed away from the door and turned for the bed. He brought one of his hands up to hold the back of your head, carding his fingers through your hair as he held you close and tightly, deepening the kiss. You were melting against him, moaning as his tongue tangled with yours, when suddenly you were pulled away.

With a surprised yelp, you landed on the bed with a bounce. Leaning up on your elbows, you watched as Dean fumbled with his clothes to undress. You grew impatient quickly and reached for his belt, undoing it roughly. As his jeans fell to the ground, you moved for his boxers next, getting them out of the way to pull out his cock.

“Holy fuck,” you groaned. Seeing him in front of you, feeling him in the palm of your hand… “You’re huge.”

He twitched in your hand at the comment, a cocky grin tugging on his lips. The grin was quick to fall once you began to stroke him. Letting his head fall back, he groaned as you slowly pumped your fist along the length of him.

“I’m still dressed down here.”

Dean looked back down at you, noticing your clothes as if only just remembering that you weren’t undressed yet. Without a word, he began to remedy that fact as he pulled himself away from you and reached for your shirt. He was quick to strip you of everything until you were only in your bra.

Pushing you back down onto the bed, he followed, bringing his mouth to suck and nip at your neck as his hand cupped your breast, squeezing it through your bra, tweaking your nipple. You moaned, arching into the touch and hooking your leg over his hip.

Rocking into you, Dean guided his hand down until his fingertips brushed against your folds. You jumped at the touch, whining for more. Giving you what you wanted, Dean lowered his hand a little more before he began to press two fingers into you. The feel of him stretching you ever so slightly, and slowly, had your hands grasping at his shoulders, nails digging in.

Sucking and nipping on your neck, he began to gradually increase the pace of his thrusting fingers, crooking them to press into your sweet spot. Warmth tingled inside you, building from wherever he touched you. The hotter you felt, the louder you got, the faster he thrust his fingers.

“Dean,” you gasped, clutching at him with the same white knuckle grip you’d had on the pool cue early. “Please.”

“I got you, baby,” he muttered in your ear. “Let go.”

With those words, you felt the coil inside you snap as you came undone. With a silent cry, nails digging into his back, you felt your entire body tense before it went lax as a wave of bliss washed through you.

“You,” he pressed a kiss to your neck, “are so fucking hot when you cum.”

Smiling, you turned your head to him lazily. “I bet I look even hotter coming on your cock.”

His lips tugged up into a grin as he looked down at you, taking in the sight of your dishevelled hair and glistening skin. “You tryna get in my pants?”

“I already have.” Reaching for his cock, you gave it a gentle squeeze. “Now I’m just trying to get you to fuck me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Leaning in, he captured you lips in another bruising kiss as he got to his knees and lined himself up, getting ready to make you scream his name for the rest of the night.

After all… what are friends for?

**Bamby**


End file.
